The Healer
by anavidreader
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS. Story about a healer and her life during and after the war as she meets all the Harry Potter characters. Pairing GeorgeOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Healer

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, events or situations you recognise here. They all belong to the rather talented JKRowling.**

**Author's Note: This is going to be my first multi-chapter piece. It will take place both during and after the war. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll take any comments, both good and bad! I hope you enjoy the first instalment (Also, apologies for any spelling mistakes. If I've made glaringly obvious mistakes in character names etc please let me know!).**

* * *

Lucy Pevral hummed as she took the cookies out of the oven. Quickly taking them off the tray and onto a rack she tossed the tray into the sink before picking up a warm cookie and biting into it carefully, a smile caressed her face as she picked up the glass of cold milk in her other hand and proceeded to the living room. Curling up on the sofa she pressed 'play' on her remote control and settled back into an evening of chick flicks and chocolate, blissfully unaware that miles away from her a phoenix lamented. 

Three weeks later and Lucy still had no reason to believe her night in had been anything other than a relaxing night in, once again she hummed as she busied herself in the kitchen, this time piling ice cream and fruit into a bowl and laughing as she caught sight of herself in the mirror "it's a good job I don't want to diet" she murmured, her eyes twinkling merrily as she picked up a small spoon and moved off towards the study. A knock on the door halted her progress and putting down the bowl and spoon she hurried to answer it.

On opening a small boy with wide, fearful, slightly damp, eyes looked up at her,

"Lucy, it wasn't our fault, it was an accident, we didn't mean for Jasmine to fall, you have to come quickly, we were just playing!"

"of course Jake! Quickly! Where are we going?" Lucy grabbed the keys hanging next to the door and closed the door behind her, forgoing shoes in her haste to reach little Jasmine. A brisk walk took them to the end of the road in no time and Lucy was unsurprised to see Jake clamber over a fence and head into the woods, running and glancing back to make sure Lucy was keeping up, the fear somewhat abated in his eyes now a grown up was taking charge.

Almost before any time had passed at all Lucy heard sobs coming from up ahead and she increased her pace, desperate to arrive at once. A couple more twists and turns through the trees and they were there.

Jasmine lay on the ground, her leg obviously broken beneath her and her face deathly pale, scratches up and down her arms, face and body coupled with the broken branches lying next to her suggested a fall from the tree and Lucy looked up seeing that the tree did indeed have a few branches missing. Arriving at the little girl's side she shushed her gently saying,

"Jasmine, it's OK. I'm here, you're going to be fine in just a jiffy. Now I'm going to lift you up a bit and I want you to try and move your leg out in front of you, is that OK? If you can't move it then I'll have to ask Jake to do it, OK."

The girl nodded her head, sniffling slightly still, but calmed by the presence of the older girl. Moving slowly and doing exactly as she'd explained Lucy lifted Jasmine clean off the ground and waited patiently as she inched her leg out from underneath her body. Unable to straighten it little Jasmine cried out in pain as she saw the odd angle of her shin bone.

"That's enough I think Jasmine thank you. I'm going to lower you to the ground, it might hurt a bit but you're being incredibly brave and it won't be for very long, OK?"

Once again Jasmine nodded slowly, trying to be brave like Lucy and knowing that Lucy would make it OK again. All the children in the village of Haelen on Paranema knew that Lucy was the one to go to when something like this happened, she always made it right. Though their parents were less impressed and Lucy knew that Jake's mother had outright forbidden him from talking to her which explained his reluctance to get very close to her now, preferring to stay near some of the trees. She sighed inwardly, her 19 years of life had been far from easy and the last couple of years she'd been living in the tiny village alone accepted by the children but very few of the adults all of who feared her and yet were happy to rush to her doorstep whenever trouble brewed. Admittedly those who she'd helped had become true friends in some cases like the Stymes, Jasmine's parents other's had just lessened their outright hostility to her. Pushing the thoughts aside she returned to the task at hand and knelt in front of Jasmine moving her hands carefully over the lower leg. Feeling the heat bubble to the surface of her skin she looked up into Jasmine's eyes and smiled lovingly at the girl's total trust in her,

"This will only hurt for a moment, I promise."

Allowing the heat to exit her and closing her eyes to guide it to the places where it needed to work Lucy felt the healing magic flowing through and opened her eyes again, knowing that she would now see a Jasmine with a fully healed leg and very few cuts and scrapes. "I've left you a couple of scratches to remind you not to climb onto branches you haven't tested again, sweetheart. Now come here, you have loads of leaves in your hair!"

Jasmine giggled and threw herself at Lucy giving her a big hug, "Thank you, Lucy!" she beamed and Lucy smiled weakly back at her, picking gently at the foliage on the girl's head, "Now, run along home, it must be nearly dinner time." Glancing up she saw Jake looking scared a few feet away,

"Jake, I know your parents have told you to stay away from me and that I'm dangerous but thank you for coming to get me, you were brave and did exactly the right thing and saved Jasmine a lot of pain. Would you like to walk back with me and Jasmine or do you need to run on home?"

Jake, who's eyes had been wary at the beginning swelled visibly with pride as Lucy praised him, he pondered a moment, eyes shifting around the woods as though his parents would pop out of nowhere and reprimand him for consorting with The Freak as they called Lucy. Seeing no one coming to tell him what to do he used the wisdom of his 10 short years and nodded his head, suddenly remembering he was supposed to be above childish actions, "I s'pose I'll come with you" he shrugged and Lucy smiled at him encouragingly.

The journey back was conducted in silence and after climbing the fence the three parted ways, Jake shuffling his feet as he mumbled "thanks" at Lucy. Jasmine, in contrast wrapped her arms around the girl once again and beamed at her, "thank you ever so much Lucy!"

Lucy laughed lightly, "It was no trouble at all, feel free to come round to my house anytime both of you, I have always have cookies you know" she smiled warmly once again and walked down the street towards her small cottage.

Closing the front door behind her Lucy crumpled against the wall and staggered through into her living room, the melted ice cream laying forgotten on the table. She rolled herself onto the sofa and closed her eyes, that healing had taken more out of her than usual, there had been complications in the break and Lucy knew that had she not been around it would've taken at least 6 months to fully heal. Reaching out to the table with her eyes still closed, Lucy felt her way to the shelf below the table top and wrapped her hand around a small plastic container. Opening it she felt inside and picked out a large cookie which she immediately munched, feeling the energy return slowly to her body. She smiled into the mouthful of chocolate thinking how good it was that she enjoyed cooking, she always had a box of freshly baked cookies within reach of any collapsing point in her house.

It was going to be another night in for her curled up with a good book, she might even read back through some of Albus' letters, they were always better than a storybook for replenishing her, knowing that she wasn't the only magical one out there even Albus was unsure as to what _exactly_ she could be classified as. A talented healer she certainly was but that was the only magic she could do. She couldn't use a wand, she'd tried many but to no avail and so had been unable to attend Hogwarts. However, Albus had befriended her and had taught her much about magic and the magical community. She wasn't sure if the friendship had been entirely for her benefit alone and as the years passed Albus had confided more and more to her through the letters they exchanged. She knew that he was dying, knew of his plan to help Harry even through his death and yet it seemed unreal to her really. They'd been exchanging letters at the rate of two or three a week these past 6 years, meeting rarely, she'd couldn't take in that it was going to end.

Opening her eyes wide Lucy started, she hadn't heard from Albus in over three weeks. That could mean only one thing. Blinking slowly as the realisation sunk in Lucy bowed her head and mourned with silent tears the friend no one knew she had.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, events or situations you recognise here. They all belong to the rather talented JKRowling.**

**Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter piece. It takes place both during and after the war. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll take any comments, both good and bad! Enjoy.**

* * *

The weeks passed quickly for Lucy, losing her only contact to the wizarding world left her not only grieving but frustrated as well. She read muggle newspapers by the dozen and poured over the news, desperately trying to read between the lines. She practically drove herself crazy spotting a new bodyguard with the Prime Minister on the 6 O'Clock news, he looked just like Albus' description of Kingsley Shacklebot. Hope surged through Lucy, that meant not everyone in the Order had perished, at least some resistance still stood against Voldemort.

Life continued in Haelen on Paranema as usual with few aware of the magnitude of difference most people were experiencing in their lives. Lucy tried desperately not to worry but her nights were filled with nothing more than fitful sleep and often less than even that. Finding herself grip a kitchen knife poised for attack when a branch tapped her window as she cut up carrots Lucy finally snapped. Laughing mirthlessly she went to the study and opened the top drawer in her desk and carefully clicked a latch at the back. Pulling out the false bottom she grasped the minature sitting there and smiled at Albus Dumbledore who nodded back to her. Crying now she spoke softly to the man in the frame,

"I loved you like the dear friend you were. You were a fascinating storyteller to me for as long as I remember but then it began more didn't it? I was your confidant. I was your conscience keeper, the only one you could trust when you needed someone to simply listen. That's OK. I understand, you could trust me because I have no one to tell. I could tell my friends, my neighbours but it would mean nothing to them, they're all muggles, you helped me choose the village specially. It was working fine, I don't begrudge it at all, you've got to understand me, I don't regret. It's just that we never thought about what happens now, what happens when my link to your world went, when _you_ went. And now I don't know what to do! I want to help, they must need healers in the war regardless of how my power works but I don't know how! I don't know how! So I've been sitting here doing nothing, desperate to hear even a small bit of news and yet desperate for all to be quiet, fearful that if I hear anything in the muggle press that it'll mean Voldemort's won once and for all. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I miss you and I feel completely helpless and I hate that."

Crying in earnest now Lucy let the minature fall into her lap, the Dumbledore in the picture who had been listening sympathetically looked unsure of what to do, trying to convey comfort in a look even though Lucy was unable to see him through her tears a small frown appeared on his face even as Lucy dried her tears.

"I'm sorry to rant at you like that. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She sent a watery smile his way and placed the minature on her desk. "I don't think I can hide you away again so if any muggles come in you'll just have to be still, OK?" An encouraging smile and short nod from Albus and Lucy pulled a bit of work towards her, she was studying the History of Witch trials and loved the irony in the fact that she'd been assigned this particular project by her university professor. Research into why Men were not also targeted in the ferocious trials of the later 1600s.

A few hours later saw Lucy still at her desk studying, though now with the accompaniment of an empty plate with a neatly positioned knife and fork. Her long hair had fallen onto the desk before her and she appeared deep in thought, suddenly she looked up at a tap on the window. A flash of fear crossed her eyes until they found the cause of the noise, at that moment the fear turned to joy and she rushed to open the window and let the bird outside fly in.

The majestic creature swooped through the window and alighted on her desk, careful to avoid the papers and other things there. It looked up at her piercingly and Lucy beamed at the bird.

"Fawkes! What brings you here? You are more beautiful than I could possibly have imagined," Lucy was pretty sure she didn't imagine the puffing out of Fawkes' chest as she said that and she smiled again before continuing, "though I expect I've caught you on a good day," her eyes sparkled merrily at the bird and it deflated somewhat.

Lifting her hand to his head she asked the Phoenix, "May I?" A small nod of his head was permission enough and Lucy let her fingers run through the silky soft feathers that looked like just like flames. Speaking softly Lucy spoke to the bird,

"I don't know why you've come now, I know better than to ask if you were sent but I thank you Fawkes. You were just what I needed to see, proof that magic did not die with Albus and a connection with that world. I would be honoured if you would stay with me for a while."

In response Fawkes shifted slightly and held out a piece of parchment held in his claw. Reaching for it Lucy recognised the writing being that of Albus, written on the envelope were the words,

_If you have been given this letter then it is for you to read._

She smiled, a simple 'to whom it may concern' wouldn't have been good enough for Albus. No, she knew him better than that and she deduced that he had to assure the reader that they were the intended reader, the chosen reader even. Lucy felt her heart leap at the idea, this was something from Albus that he didn't know she would be reading, it was something else magical. With careful fingers she opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment, holding the letter in one hand to read as the other unconsciously returned to stroking the phoenix beside her.

_This is the Phoenix Fawkes. Phoenixes as I'm sure you are aware are extremely rare and highly prized. Their tears can heal any wound and they can bear almost any load, their tail feathers are also of a magic strong and pure enough to be used in the making of wands. Fawkes has been with me for many years now, he has been a loyal and valued companion however he has never been mine. He has been free to come and go as he pleases for that is the way of Phoenixes, they must be free. My death is coming upon me and so I have written this for you. It may be years since I died or only minutes but Fawkes has chosen you to be his next companion. For how long I cannot say, but remember Fawkes has chosen you though you may never learn why. Look after him please, he especially likes bertie bots every flavour beans though quite why I cannot fathom. _

_Good Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Lucy's eyes locked with those of the Phoenix somewhat in awe, "Thank you." She whispered. Turning back to the letter she looked down, "you know I can't buy you any Bertie Bots Beans? I don't have any wizard gold let alone any way to order them, if you decide that you want to find someone else who can, I'll understand." Lucy smiled as she said this to show she was joking but there was a hint of apprehension in her gaze as she waited for the bird to respond.

The response it made was unexpected to say the least. Throwing back his head Fawkes let out a single, beautiful note. Lucy threw her arms around the phoenix and felt her heart soar with hope and joy for the first time in a long while.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A part to play

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, events or situations you recognise here. They all belong to the rather talented JKRowling.

Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter piece. It takes place both during and after the war. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll take any comments, both good and bad! Enjoy.

The villagers of Haelen on Paranema quickly got used to this new evidence of oddness from their healing neighbour. Many of the adults refused to believe the bird was anything other than an overgrown chicken and a peculiar one at that. The rest believed Lucy when she said it was a phoenix but they couldn't get their heads around what that actually meant and that the bird could be more than an exotic pet.

The children however were a different story. The younger ones all adored Fawkes and he became a favourite the minute he consented to fly around Lucy's garden with four year old Caroline hanging from his tail. Older sister Jasmine looked on in envy as she felt quite sure she was too old to be lifted by the feeble looking bird but she was pleasantly surprised when Lucy exchanged a glance with the bird and asked her if she'd like a turn? The children didn't question how or why Fawkes' tail feathers never fell out when they grabbed hold of them and they were in deeper awe of Lucy who seemed to be able to communicate with the bird just by looking into its eyes.

The months rolled on and Lucy continued her studies and her healing, able to get a snatch of news every now and then when Fawkes brought back Daily Prophets or Quibblers after his flights. She had realised immediately that the Daily Prophet was not telling the truth and was in Voldemort's pocket but it was still comforting to see Harry's face on the front cover with 'UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE' written beneath him, it meant he was alive and un-captured good news both.

Settled once again into being part of neither world Lucy continued quietly until one evening in June when she was once again eating fresh cookies and curled up on the sofa, this time with Fawkes perched on her knee and being stroked as they watched a film together in companionable silence. Once again something monumentous was happening at Hogwarts. Unlike last time however, the event was not going to pass Lucy by unnoticed. A tiny burrow owl was tapping at her window.

Taking the letter from it's leg after she'd let the owl she turned it over curiously. She didn't recognise the handwriting, not that she would given Albus was the only one who ever wrote to her by owl. The address appeared to be scrawled quickly as though the author were in a hurry and reacting to that more than anything Lucy tour the parchment open,

_Big Battle. About to happen. Hogwarts. Could use a healer. Severus Snape._

The message was clear, with so few words it couldn't be much clearer in fact but Lucy still frowned. If Snape had written to her, potentially threatening his cover that meant that things must be coming to head and Potter was probably at Hogwarts. She turned to Fawkes,

"I'm going to need a lift if you wouldn't mind, I just hope I'm magical enough to see the castle and not be thrown off by all the muggle protection spells."

Thinking aloud, as had become her wont since Fawkes arrived, Lucy came up with a plan of attack. She'd toyed with the idea of making a makeshift hospital type place somewhere but realised the futility of that pretty quickly. Instead she had decided to simply walk amongst the battle, healing the wounded and hoping she didn't get hit herself. "Fawkes, will you heal people too? We can split up or stay together I don't mind which" Lucy knew that Fawkes would read the uncertainty in her eyes as she said the last but he gave no indication of it. Pausing a moment, as often happens at times of stress and action, Lucy smiled at how she could communicate with Fawkes, she was pretty sure this would ensure she was an outcast in both muggle and magical world, just like it had always been. Returning to business Lucy glanced around the house and picked up her keys,

"Come on then Fawkes, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

Walking out the front door she turned and locked it, putting the key under the front flowerpot not wanting to lose it in the battle. Walking to the gate she smiled at Fawkes who was hovering at shoulder height. Reaching up she held firmly onto his tail feathers with both hands. She felt rather than saw faces appear in some of the windows down the street, smiling she wondered how the unbelieving adults were going to explain _this_ one away as an overgrown chicken. Fawkes flapped his wings and immediately Lucy felt weightless. She watched as the ground flew away beneath her and closed her eyes to the wind weaving through her hair. Moving faster than she'd ever seen Fawkes fly before they made short work of the journey and feeling him slow Lucy opened her eyes, hoping that she would see a full castle and not the ruined structure she knew muggles saw.

The sight that reached her was far beyond what she'd been expecting. There were hundreds of cloaked figures, Death Eaters she presumed, and giants duelling with a group of adults and school children magic flying everywhere. Lucy gasped, she had never actually seen any magic like this before, she watched as the figures grew closer seeing some fall and feeling as though she were watching some sort of film, none of it feeling real. Shaking herself she screwed her courage to the sticking point and pointed to section where the Death Eaters had broken through the front line and there were bodies strewing the floor.

"Let's start there Fawkes."

No one seemed to notice the Phoenix flying through the night with a girl hanging to it's tail. They landed and Lucy immediately rushed up to the nearest figure. Seeing it was an unconscious student she placed her hands on the boy's head and felt the heat leave her. A quick smile at the confused student and she moved onto the next person. She continued like this, leaving behind her a group too busy to question the strange woman who had healed them without a word. Instead they turned and attacked the Death Eaters once again. Lucy smiled and moved on once again, ignoring the tiredness she was beginning to feel. She could worry about herself later, right now it was unimportant. Glancing to her side she saw Fawkes on the ground by more wounded and crying freely. Her heart lifted and the tiredness dissipated. He had stayed with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside the Great Hall

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, events or situations you recognise here. They all belong to the rather talented JKRowling.

Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter piece. It takes place both during and after the war. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll take any comments, both good and bad! Enjoy.

After another Fifteen minutes Lucy needed a break, she was more tired than she could remember ever being in her life. She jumped in shock as she head a voice across the grounds, realising that she was hearing Voldemort himself speak. She was immeasurably grateful for the hour's reprieve he commanded. Realising what 'moving your dead and wounded' actually meant she stood slowly, ready to go offer her services inside the castle, swaying with fatigue she set her jaw and began to walk forward.

Lucy felt Fawkes land on her shoulder, "You tired too, hey? Come on then, you can rest as we go up to the castle." With each step Lucy felt herself grow less tired as the determination inside her increased. It didn't stop there though and before long she felt better than she had since they'd arrived. Eyes widening in surprised she turned to look at the still-crying Fawkes who gave a look which clearly said

'As if I'd expect you to carry me when you were close to collapse' Smiling sheepishly Lucy whispered, "Thank you, you never fail to surprise me."

Reaching the entrance to the castle Lucy stopped a boy walking back out to collect the wounded,

"excuse me, Oh! You're Neville Longbottom! Sorry, I'm a healer. Where are the wounded being taken?"

Frowning at her Neville's eyes moved to Fawkes still on Lucy's shoulder, "Is that Dumbledore's Phoenix?"

"Yes, this is Fawkes, he can heal too, as I'm sure you know. Please, I know you don't know me but trust me, I am not a death eater."

Willing him to trust her, Lucy looked straight into Neville's eyes and watched as the uncertainty drained from them she thanked him when he pointed to the Great Hall. Entering she quickly realised with a jolt that the dead were being placed on one side of the hall, the wounded on the other. Moving to the first wounded person she saw blood seeping from a face that was unmistakeably Professor Flitwick, Albus had been skilled at descriptive writing. Placing her hands on either side of his head she began once again the process that she'd gone through out on the battlefield. Sometimes she had to push through friends and relatives of the wounded but as she felt the strength leaving her once again she kept the talking to an absolute minimum. People soon realised that wherever she had been people were fully healed and they stopped questioning what she would be doing.

After about half an hour and two thirds of the way down the line of wounded her head drooped to her head, "Fawkes, could I trouble you for a couple of tears?" She whispered unsure if the bird would be able to hear her. Refusing to give in she leant over the next patient and prepared to let her last bit of power leave her body. Just as she sent the healing power to the witch's stomach she felt hot tears wet her shoulder and smiled as the power built up inside of her once again.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said. And once again turned to the next person along the line.

Her path was blocked however by a rather wary looking Professor McGonagall, "Thank you for healing all these people, but just who are you? You're not a student, nor are you a member of the Order but I can't imagine that you're a Death Eater as you're helping us like this."

Lucy looked up at her steadily. Feeling Fawkes land on her shoulder and puff himself up threateningly she said clearly and simply,

"I was and am a friend of Albus Dumbledore. The rest can wait."

Still holding eye contact with McGonagall Lucy had the sudden suspicion that her mind was being read but she refused to look away and after what seemed like hours but was in all honesty only a few seconds McGonagall nodded once,

"Yes. It can. Thank you for your help" and with that she stepped out of the way and Lucy's healing continued.

Voldemort's high pitched voice surprised her a second time. This time it brought bad news, Harry Potter had been killed. Voldemort would be marching up to the castle at the head of a conquering army, not that he said as much.

Lucy heard a wave of despair cross the Great Hall as everyone took in what Voldemort had said. Turning to look at Fawkes she whispered, "Would you honour us with a song?" The Phoenix instantly soared into air and began to sing notes of pure hope. The despair lessened somewhat and there were shouts of "That doesn't mean we'll go quietly!", "Does he think we'll all turn around and join him then?" But the thing that helped Fawkes' song and lifted Lucy's heart more than anything was the gradual chant that was taken up by every student or recent ex-student in the hall.

"Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore's Army" became almost a mantra as the students walked around, continuing what they were doing before only now with these words on their lips.

Gradually everyone filtered out of the great hall and onto the steps outside the front door. Lucy quickly healed the last few wounded and walked to join them, staying back almost instinctually knowing that she would be needed near the great hall. Fawkes landed on her shoulder for a third time that evening and Lucy reached up and stroked his breast lovingly, "You're amazing, you know that? Let's see what happens next shall we?"


End file.
